


Don't let me go

by Maharia_Avile



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: A little angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Romance, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, but not too slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maharia_Avile/pseuds/Maharia_Avile
Summary: Seth has been fighting like hell for the only thing that matters: Getting Kate back. Now that she is, what will he do?Picks up right after the last scene in Matanzas, after the fight where everyone says their goodbyes.Seth/Kate through and through.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tags might be added and the rating will most likely go up in a couple of chapters.

Seth looked back at Kate and saw her smile at him and it was like he was finally able to release his breath after holding it for weeks on end.

The warmth radiating from that smile made his knees weak, because it meant, without a doubt, that it was really her.

He turned around and walked the other way, side by side with Richard, eager to put the creepy little western town from hell behind them.

He expected to hear the crunching sound of gravel beneath feet behind him, and when he did not, he glanced over his shoulder to see Kate, not following them, but walking back toward the little church.

He stopped walking and scrunched up his brow, trying to figure out what she was doing. His brother stilled beside him and followed Seth's line of sight.

"Go. Talk to her. I'll go get us a ride in the meantime."

He didn't have time to respond before Richard had started walking again.

It didn't take Seth long to reach the church, following Kate at a distance. He found her standing in front of the pool of blood on the floor, looking at it quietly.

He remembered the paralyzing fear he had felt the last time he barged in here, seeing Kate on the floor in that very pool of blood. Those seconds when he hadn't known if she was alive or dead were one of the worst things he had experienced, despite everything else that had happened that day. That – and watching her walk through the gates of hell.

But she was right there in front of him now. He had no idea what to say, but it turned out he didn't need to.

"You should have killed me, before all this. It would have been the smart thing to do," she said quietly, almost like she was talking to herself. Seth opened his mouth to retort but she turned around then, with that same, warm smile from before, and it disarmed him completely, making him forget what he was going to say.

"I'm glad now that you didn't. You saved everyone. You saved me, even though I didn't deserve it." She uncrossed her arms and let them fall to her side, and Seth walked up to her without ceremony and wrapped his arms around her, letting her head rest on his shoulder. She remained motionless for a few moments, until he felt her arms whisper over his lower back as she placed them around him, returning the embrace.

He didn't know how long they stood like that before she spoke again, only in a whisper this time.

"Why did you fight for me? Why did you risk it?" She still did not move away from him.

"I wasn't going to," he admitted. He leaned back, forcing her to move from his shoulder, so that he could meet her eyes. "I thought you were gone. Richie tried to convince me otherwise, but I didn't buy it. I wanted to kill that bitch as quickly as possible. She took something that didn't belong to her - you. But then... In that junkyard, when you broke through and begged me to shoot you, I could _see_ , Kate. I could see that it was you. And I knew that if you managed to claw your way to the surface, even if just for a little while, you were fighting like hell. You deserved no less in return from me. Like you said, redemption in the eyes..."

_Of the people I love._

He could not finish his sentence, but it hung in the air between them, unspoken. They both knew what he meant.

He let go of her and walked toward the door, where he stopped and turned around to look at her.

She raised her eyebrows, looking a little uncertain for the first time that day. "I'm... coming with you?"

Seth held out his hand to her. "Yeah, kiddo. You're coming with me."


	2. Chapter 2

Seth was driving through the dark of night, with the road ahead of him quiet and abandoned. He and Richie had quickly decided where they were headed first, but none of that was important to him. His eyes shifted from the road to the rearview mirror, not for the first time that night, and he breathed steadier as he caught sight of Kate, who was sleeping in the backseat.

He had no idea how she would fit into his life now - his and Richie's. He yearned to go back to the simpler days, theiving and scamming his way through life, with Richie by his side. No freaks, no hungry vampires, no _goddamn_ fucking queen of hell on their tail. He could barely admit to himself how relieved he was that his brother finally seemed to be on the same page as him again. No matter their differences, they were an unbeatable team.

The question burning in his mind was if Kate would be up for that kind of life? They hadn't discussed any of it. She had fallen asleep in the back of the car as soon as they hit the road, ridden with exhaustion.

He glanced back at her again. Beating the queen of hell _would_ make one exhausted. The corner of his mouth twitched upward as his mind uttered the thought. Richard had been right when he had looked back at her while Seth had started the car, and stated that they had one hell of a woman snoring in their backseat.

Seth smiled. She hadn't actually been snoring.

After a couple of hours of driving, though, he was sure he could hear her make _some_ kind of noise. Richard didn't seem to notice, still looking out the passenger window with his head leaning against the frame.

But Seth noticed. He glanced back at her for the hundredth time. The shift in her face was so subtle he almost missed it. He didn't, though. She looked, if not outright distressed, not as peaceful as before. It bothered him. He watched her face again and again, just to find out what was wrong, nothing else.

_Nothing else._

He didn't know for how long, but he tore his eyes from the mirror when he heard a sigh beside him.

"Stop the car, then," Richie said, and Seth could swear his brother had rolled his eyes at him as he spoke.

"You need to take a piss or something?"

"No, Seth, I do not. But I would rather you just took a seat beside Sleeping Beauty back there so you can watch her full time without making me worry we're gonna veer off the side of the road at any second."

"I wasn't..."

"Whatever," Richie interrupted him. "Just let me drive."

Seth could feel his cheeks heat up, like he was some fucking kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Don't..." - _be ridiculous._

He never got past the first word, his train of thought forgotten as soon as his eyes flitted back to the mirror – there was nothing wrong with wanting to check on her, after what she had been through. He told himself that over and over as he pulled the car into a stop. He stepped out of the driver's seat without a word, and within a minute, he was sitting next to Kate while his brother continued down the road.

His arm touched hers just by proximity, and she shifted her head toward him without waking up.

His throat was dry. He wished he had some booze, something, _anything_ , to quench his thirst.

He heard a sound from Kate again, barely more than a deep breath, but it sounded like a hitched one to him. Her eyes were moving behind her eyelids, and he reached out without thinking, putting his large hand over her small one where it was resting against her leg. She closed her fingers around his. They fit perfectly together.

The thought made him jerk his hand back. He didn't mean it - to think it like that. He didn't mean it.

Kate opened her eyes, blinking away the sleep, and she looked up at him, seeming a little disoriented.

"Shit, did I wake you up?" he asked, his voice soft. "I'm sorry. Your hand was... cold."

"Oh." She looked down on her hand slowly, before she glanced at his, still withdrawn as far away from hers as he could get. "Oh! Did I... uhm, what did I do? I hope I wasn't talking in my sleep."

"You were having a nightmare, I think."

Kate looked away from him. "Mhm."

"Here." He started to pull his jacket off himself.

"What are you doing?" Her eyes found his again, and he suddenly felt the need to take a deep, fucking breath. He took the jacket off completely and a ripple of shivers went down his spine, even though it wasn't cold in the car.

"You need it more than I do."

She was still for a few moments before she reached out and accepted it, a goofy smile spreading on her face.

"What?" he huffed.

"My knight in shining armor," she said and laughed.

He snorted and looked out the front window, anywhere but her. He still felt the vibrations in the seat from her movement as she laughed. He didn't mind. If he could make her smile by being a cliché, he would be a damned cliché. She draped the jacket over herself and he relaxed when she didn't even mention the fact that the car was actually nice and warm. He had no idea why he had told her she was cold.

He glanced over at her again when she had quieted, and he watched her face intently as she was falling back asleep, a faint smile still lingering on her lips.

He would watch her until she woke up again, just to make sure she was okay.

_Just to make sure._


	3. Chapter 3

Seth took in his new surroundings, feeling more than a little pleased. Richie had made some calls and they had ended up in this house, deep in the countryside, that Richie said they could borrow for a while from an 'old friend' while laying low and figuring out their next move. Seth had forgotten to ask who said friend was when Kate slammed the car door open and practically ran out of the car, a big smile painted on her face as she saw the house and the surrounding fields of nothing but peaceful nature. Seth vaguely registered that his brother was still actually talking to him as he watched Kate, but he didn't hear a word he said. He hadn't seen Kate look that happy in... well, ever.

She turned around to face them, beaming at both of them. "So where's the key?" she asked.

Richie pointed to the flower pot by the door. Seth snorted. "Really?"

"Believe me, no one would break into this guy's house anyway. The only successful breaking would be of their necks," Richie said and shrugged.

Seth didn't even want to ask. His eyes followed Kate as she walked up to the house, snatched the key from under the flower pot and unlocked the door. He followed her, Richie right behind him. The living room beyond the door was spacious, connected to a large kitchen. Several hallways with doors to other rooms led away from there.

"Swanky," Seth remarked. Richie just grinned and wasted no time settling himself on the couch, the remote to the huge flatscreen on the wall already in his hand.

Seth jumped as he heard Kate's voice coming from right behind him. "Come on, let's go explore! Who knows what we'll find?" she said enthusiastically. He didn't know what the hell she was so excited about, but he was glad that she was in a good mood. He protested half heartedly when she pushed him in front of her, but she shushed him and he didn't question her any further. She made it clear who called the shots on her little treasure hunt, and he was more than happy to let her.

After they had gone into every room in the house, Kate told him that she wanted to go outside. The last rays of sunlight were setting on the horizon, and she grabbed his hand and dragged him with her through the huge glass doors leading out into the garden.

He tried not to think about how her hand squeezed his as the sunshine hit their faces when they emerged outside. She stilled and looked up at the sky, still not letting go of his hand. He glanced down at their interlaced fingers, before clearing his throat as if to take his mind off it. Kate smiled, her eyes still staring dreamily at view above.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" she said with a soft voice.

He turned his head slightly her way, and looked at her without her noticing. "Yeah."

They stood in silence and watched the sun set, the darkness and the stars taking its place. It wasn't long before the moonlight hit Kate's face, and her eyes sparkled, drenched in stars and white light. Seth couldn't look at her. He let his hand fall from hers, but he didn't move away from his place beside her. He didn't think he could even if he had wanted to. Kate crossed her arms and placed her hands undeneath them at her sides, as if not knowing what to to with them after the loss of contact.

More silence. He was almost going to go back inside when she spoke again.

"What is going to happen now?"

It wasn't a simple question, and he had no answer. There was only one thing he was absolutely, dead certain of.

"I'm going to take care of you."

She looked surprised.

"Why?"

He closed his eyes for a second, repressing the urge to snap at her that it was not up for discussion. "Because I need to."

She shook her head. "Not good enough."

Goddamned stubborn as always. He could tell straight away that she wouldn't listen to any of his crap excuses, she was too sharp for that.

_Good girl._

Something in his stomach shifted as he looked at her, standing there with her hands on her hips, looking all adorable and disturbingly demanding at the same time.

"Why?" she repeated.

His response spilled over his lips before he could even think about it. "Because I _want_ to." His mouth felt dry and he looked up into the darkness, unable to meet her eyes as he spoke the next few words. "Will you let me?"

She didn't say anything in what felt like forever. When he finally pulled himself together and looked at her, he saw a soft smile spread across her lips, and when she answered the million dollar question with a nod of her head, he released the breath he didn't even know he was holding in.


	4. Chapter 4

"I want you to teach me."

Seth looked up from the table where he was cleaning his gun. Kate stood in front of him, her arms crossed over her chest. She looked adorable, as always when she tried to look determined.

"I already taught you how to handle a gun," he said and smiled a little as her eyes narrowed at him.

"I mean now."

"Now? It's pitch black outside, sweetheart."

Kate nodded, the corners of her mouth going up. "Exactly. I need to learn in the dark, too."

It wasn't actually a bad idea.

"Sure, I guess." He eyed her from top to bottom. "That what you're wearing for gun practice?"

She glanced down at herself and her cut off denim shorts and her white spaghetti strap top. "Yeah, so? It's hot outside, still."

Seth just shook his head a little and got up to his feet. "Meet me outside in five. I gotta take a leak first."

"Classy," she snorted.

"Sassy," he said and chuckled when she stuck her tongue out at him.

After he had gone to relieve himself, he stepped outside into the garden overlooking the wide fields surrounding the house. It was dark, only the lights from the house and a bit of moonlight shining occasionally through the clouds made him spot Kate standing a little further away from the house, right by the white picket fence.

She had her arms crossed and her eyes up into the sky. She looked... perfect.

He started walking toward her and she had been right, it was still really hot outside. She looked away from the clouds above them and gave him a warm smile when her eyes landed on him. He felt his blood rise and he cleared his throat quietly as he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, trying to pretend that he didn't notice when Kate stared at his arms while he did so. He figured he was reading too much into it, but couldn't help feeling a shift in the air as he felt her eyes on him for longer than what was probably appropriate. He looked down and pulled the gun out, a little startled as he looked up again, about to give the gun to her, finding her standing very close to him.

He could see, plain as fucking day, that she felt the charge in the air as well as he did. He handed her the gun wordlessly and she took it, brushing her hand against his as she did so. She might has well have burned him where she touched him. He took a deep breath to steady himself.

"Okay, princess, you ready?"

"Yes, Mr. Gecko," she said and smiled.

He raised his eyebrows. "Mr. Gecko?"

"Isn't that how you address your teacher properly? Don't want to get a detention for being disrespectful."

He thought of a thousand inappropriate remarks he could have made, but settled for "good girl". This would be difficult enough as it was. "Come here, then," he said, motioning for her to stand in front of him with her back to him. "Raise the gun. There you go."

He took another deep breath, and another, before he closed the small distance between them.

He nudged her legs apart with his knee, making her stumble a little. He quickly reached his arm around her and pressed his hand against her stomach, steadying her by leaning her against his chest.

"More." His voice was hoarse as he dropped his other hand and bit the inside of his cheek, _hard_ , to stop his fingers from trembling as they pressed against the inside of her thigh, forcing her to widen her stance. As soon as he touched her, he felt goosebumps on her skin, and where he had succeded in steadying his own hands, she did not manage to do the same. The gun trembled slightly in her grip.

He moved his hand up from her stomach and grabbed her wrist to keep the weapon straight. With his other hand, he slid his fingers over the skin of her neck, trying not to let her increasingly uneven breathing undo him. She tilted her head back, her soft hair pressing against his cheek, her whole body shifting, _pressing_ into him.

God, he _wanted_ -

"Focus, princess," he whispered, his lips practically touching her ear. She let out the sweetest little noise, and he bit his cheek so hard he could taste his own blood this time. He would go to hell for what he was thinking.

He grabbed her chin to keep her head fixed, angled straight ahead. Maybe he was a little rougher than he needed to be, but he had to concentrate so hard to not just -

His desperate attempt at focus was obliterated when the gun slipped out of Kate's hand and fell to the ground. The movement made his grip on her wrist shift, and suddenly, he could feel her pulse against his fingers.

It was _hammering._

He dropped both his hands from her, intent on walking the fuck away from there immediately, when he heard her whisper, _begging_ him not to stop. He stood there for a few moments, conflict raging through his mind, his desire threatening to burn him off the face of the earth if he didn't touch her one more time.

He growled in frustration and put his hands on her hips, making her gasp as he yanked her to him, pressing her back against him, _tightly._

He could feel her chest move up and down, so fast, and _fuck,_ he wanted -

He couldn't, he would burn in hell, he would burn for his sins against her.

_You'll burn anyway._

He put his lips against the hollow of her neck and kissed her, tasting the heat of her skin, and it was like nothing else, _nothing_ he had ever known. If he let it go on for a second longer...

He released her, almost shoving her away from him. She spun around, wide eyed and confused.

He pointed toward the house. "Go."

"Wh-what?" Her voice was little more than a whisper.

"I said go inside."

His heart constricted inside his chest when he saw her eyes glisten as she fought back tears. He should have just walked away, but he couldn't leave her out there in the dark. He had to make sure she was safe – not just from whatever could be lurking out there, but from himself, too. He had done nothing in his miserable life to deserve her. He was not anywhere _near_ good enough for her.

"Didn't you hear me, kid? Lesson's over." He set his face in stone as she stared at him as if she couldn't believe he was serious. When it became clear that he wasn't joking, she turned on her heel and stormed away. He didn't follow, he just made sure to see that she went inside.

He turned around and leaned against the fence, staring out into the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Not two minutes later, Richie came stalking out of the house, and Seth knew that look on his face. His brother was _annoyed._

He came to a halt one step too many into Seth's comfort zone and jabbed his finger in the direction of the house. "Go back inside and _fix_ this, you fucking moron."

"Fix what? The hell did she say to you?"

"She didn't need to say shit. Now, _please_ , get your sorry ass inside and quit making all our lives miserable. Great, thank you," Richie said and without giving Seth any time to respond, he started to walk toward the car that was parked a little distance away, waving his hand over his head.

"Dick," Seth muttered under his breath.

"Giving you some space to work this domestic shit out," Richie shouted back at him, "'cause you know, I'm a nice guy that way. Don't fuck it up."

Seth made a rude gesture with his hand, but if Richie noticed, he didn't say anything. Instead, he got in the car and started pulling out of the driveway, and Seth stared dumbfounded after the disappearing tail lights until everything was eerily dark and quiet again.

He looked up at the house, illuminated by the soft light coming through the windows. Kate was in there, somewhere.

He gritted his teeth, feeling a sudden urge to punch his brother in the face. Why had he left him alone with her? It was a bad, fucking idea for him to be that – to be with her, with no one around to rein him in. What the hell did they think was going to happen? He wasn't what she needed, not like that. He would take care of her no matter what, but he was no sweet, little boy who would buy her flowers and praise God for bringing her into his life. She was only _in_ his life because he was a bastard – a criminal who had taken what he needed with not a second's thought. He was a selfish piece of shit, and he had to make her see that.

With newfound resolve, he walked over to the house and slammed the door shut behind him as he went in. He felt so goddamned pissed - _why why why_ did she have to make him do this?

He became more agitated with each step up the stairs, every movement laced with desperation.

He found her sitting on the bed in her room, quiet, staring out the window. She looked tired, although it hardly mattered. She was so fucking beautiful, as always.

Seth dug his fingernails into his palms. She had no damned _right_ to be that beautiful, had no right to do that to him.

She looked up at him, surprised, when she noticed his presence. "I thought you..." She fell silent before finishing her sentence.

"You thought I what, Kate?" he asked, his jaw tight and his eyes fixed on hers.

"I heard the car... I thought you left."

Seth knew she didn't just mean left for a supply run. His chest felt tight as he realized how little she actually believed in his promise to take care of her. He didn't want her to doubt that he would. He just wanted her to understand why _being_ with him was the worst idea of the century. Not for him, but for her.

She got up from the bed and just stood there, shifting from foot to foot.

He would show her.

He took a few, swift steps and before she had time to say anything, he had her pushed against the wall – hard. He was intent on showing her the width of his obsession and depravity. He wanted her to _see._

He shoved her hands above her head and pushed his body against hers, and with his heart beating furiously in his chest, he pressed his lips against hers.

When he felt her warm, soft lips kiss him back without a second's hesitation, his resolve to be cruel to her almost broke into a million tiny pieces, but he _had_ to show her. A pained, strangled noise made its way up through his throat, and he turned the kiss into anything but sweet, despite his whole being begging him to be nothing but.

He hooked his arms around the back of her thighs and lifted her up, shoving her back against the wall where he renewed his assault on her – biting, licking, forcing his tongue into her mouth.

When he heard her moan, he growled in frustration. She wasn't supposed to like it. He kissed his way sloppily down her jaw until his lips touched her neck. He lapped at her skin and she threw her head back and gasped for air as he bit her so hard he knew it would leave marks on her. He found a sick sense of pleasure from knowing that he branded her as his, his desire for her relentless as she dug her nails into his back, making his cock strain painfully against the confines of his boxers. He slipped his hand into the top of her shorts, her legs still wrapped around his waist, his hand forcing its way down through the tight space between the fabric and her skin. He cursed violently when he could feel how wet she was, and the _sounds_ she made when he brushed his fingers over her was enough to send him straight into hell – or paradise. It was impossible for him to tell anymore which was which.

He wanted, so _damn_ much, for this to be more than what it was – him eliciting a physical reaction from her. She deserved everything – not the crude, groping mess he was giving her. But that was the whole point.

He kissed her again, and he wished that he could stay like that forever, with her safe and wanting in his arms, and him giving her everything that she needed. But that was selfish of him, again.

He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers, gulping in air as he tried to cool down. "You don't need this, you don't _want_ this," he hissed, his eyes closed, not knowing what would be the worst thing he would see in her eyes if he looked – desire or rejection.

"Don't you _dare_ tell me what I want," she snapped. His eyes flew open, shocked at the viciousness in her voice. But when he looked at her, all he saw was warmth. Her eyes practically glowed with it.

"I get it, Seth. I really do." She let herself down, her feet landing on the floor without a sound.

Seth didn't move.

"I just want to tell you that it's pointless." Her voice was still so soft, so utterly bereft of any judgement that he almost fell to his knees before her. "No matter what you say, or what you try to prove, I know that you will always do whatever it takes to protect me. I asked you to stop, before... To stop trying to protect me. But I know now that asking you to do that is asking you to deny who you are, and what I am to you."

She raised her hand and held it against his cheek, and he could do nothing but let her soft touch wash over him, filling him up with the hopeless sensation of being completely undeserving, though he was sure her intention was the opposite.

"I know that you think you are no good for me, Jesus, don't you think I can see how you fight with yourself? I... I will gladly let you protect me, but you have no right to disparage my judgement like this, like I can't decide for myself what I need, or want. You _know_ what I have been through."

The flicker of pain that went through her eyes made all of his instincts scream at him to grab her and hold her tightly in his arms until it went away, but he didn't.

"I've seen so much, beyond anything I could have ever imagined. Everything has changed. I know what I want, and what I _need,_ Seth."

The way she looked at him said everything that needed to be said.

"I know it's hard for you, but I have faith. I'll make you see that everything is going to be fine, that you don't need to worry about corrupting me. You're far from the worst I've seen, Gecko." The corner of her mouth tugged her lips into a little smile. "Nothing needs to happen right away if you're not comfortable with it," she continued, the smile gone as quick as it had come. "But nothing you do will ever scare me away, so stop trying so damned hard to do it."

She slipped by him and left him alone in the room.

He stared at the wall, rooted to the floor for minutes before he finally sank down onto the bed. He rested his elbows on his knees and put his face in his hands.

He wanted, more than anything he had ever wanted in his life, to listen to her, to convince himself that she was right. A small voice in the back of his head screamed at him that he was a fucking idiot when he shook his head to himself and decided that he had to stick to what he knew was best for her. He just couldn't in a million years wrap his head around the fact that Kate seemed to think that that was _him._

He dragged himself through the following weeks of torture, not letting himself touch her or so much as look at her longer than necessary. She didn't comment on it, spending most of her days chatting with Richie, helping him and Seth plan their next job. Seth was surprised at how casual she was about it all. When they had been in Mexico together, they had done what they did out of necessity. There was nothing forcing her to do this now, being with them, discussing their plan of robbing a fucking bank like she was talking about what was for dinner.

Even though she had naturally adapted and now fit into their lives seamlessly, he still resisted the immense temptation that she was to him. He did a good job of holding back.

Until Kate ended up in the arms of another man and all hell broke loose.


	6. Chapter 6

Seth knew he was the biggest asshole on the face of the earth, and if he could have, he would have punched himself in his own stupid, _fucking_ face.

If he had made Kate feel even a fraction of what he felt now – _Jesus._

The blinding rage of jealousy welling up in him threatened to spill over at any second, but he choked it down through gritted teeth and fingernails digging into his own palms. Letting it out would be taking the easy exit – and he did not deserve _easy_. He deserved every second of agony, no matter how _goddamned_ excruciating it was to watch her -

He snarled and every sane thought went flying out of his head when he saw the man who had his arms around Kate pull her closer, his fucking hands roaming all over her. When he leaned down and pressed his lips against Kate's, Seth had already launched himself halfway there, every pulsating drop of blood in him thirsting for violence.

* * *

 

_**Earlier that day** _

He didn't like the idea, but he couldn't deny Kate much of anything anymore – except himself. She wanted to go out and do something fun, complaining about being cooped up in the house for too long and saying she would go crazy soon if she didn't get a change of scenery. Richie had shrugged at her suggestion, his eyes still locked on the screen of the tv, some old movie playing, and said that he would tag along for whatever she felt like doing.

Seth had not been so easily persuaded at first. He had shot down all of her suggestions and grumbled that the only thing worth going out for was drinks. He had raised his eyebrows when Kate had put her hands on her hips and said: "Fine, but I get to choose the place."

Since it was technically his own suggestion, he didn't have much choice but to go along with it. He had watched Kate disappear into her room before he went into his own to don his black shirt, vest and jacket instead of the washed out old wifebeater he had been wearing before. He had shook his head at himself in the mirror, wondering how he could be this stupid – going out to some goddamned club was not exactly the epitome of laying low.

Now, sitting at the counter in the kitchen, downing a few shots of tequila to relax himself, he thought that maybe it _would_ be good for them to take a little break from the planning and the stake outs. Recreational time and all that.

As soon as Kate emerged from her room again, an hour after shutting herself in there, he immediately regretted that whole decision.

She looked good enough to fucking _eat._

Little black dress, with matching black heels that made her milky white legs appear longer than usual, disappearing under the hem of her dress – which was, incidentally, very short. When Seth finally managed to look up, thinking he would find refuge from what looking at her body did to him by focusing on her sweet, pretty little face, he groaned inwardly as that plan went to hell, too. She wasn't wearing much make up, she hardly needed it, but the mascara and the red lipstick she had on was killing him just the same.

"Damn, Katie," Richie said, taking in the view appreciatively. Kate laughed when he whistled, and Seth felt a pang of jealousy. He wasn't exactly worried that there was something between them, but he _did_ envy their easy going attitude toward each other.

With himself and Kate... it was never that simple. When she glanced over in his direction, it only confirmed what he was thinking. He could tell that she was hoping he would say something, _anything,_ but he couldn't. He looked down into his glass, unable to meet her eyes and see the disappointment in them.

If she only fucking _knew_ what he was thinking, he wasn't sure if she would be excited or downright freaked out. There was nothing simple or innocent about what her looking like that made him want to do to her.

Little did he know that two hours later, he would be standing by the bar off to the side of the dancefloor, ten times more anguished than he was before. Kate had downed a drink with the brothers before moving out onto the dancefloor, almost like she was in a hurry. Richard had wasted no time before he was closing in on a couple of girls who were, after about five seconds, giggling like school girls at his jokes. Seth rolled his eyes and moved away from them, not at all thinking about settling into a spot where he could keep a better eye on Kate.

He didn't spot her immediately, the floor was so crowded. He already hated this place and the lousy music blasting through the speakers.

But after a while, her red hair glinting in the flashing lights caught his eye, and he swallowed hard as he stared at her.

_Fuck. FUCK._

She was _moving_ like he had never seen her before. Her hands were gliding down her body as she swayed to the music, her already short dress riding up her thighs. Images of him stroking his fingertips over the skin just below the hem of her dress popped up in his head, and were impossible to get rid of. He wouldn't last all of ten seconds watching her like this without forgetting everything he had promised not to do, if he didn't find a distraction. _Soon,_ he thought as she turned around, her back to him, and he tried and failed to not look at her the way her hips were swaying, her tight, little -

"Hey there, stranger."

His trance was broken by the woman standing in front of him, breaking his line of sight on Kate when she greeted him in a low, sultry voice. He was just about to tell her to fuck off when his eyes dipped down and took in the whole sight of her. She wasn't exactly bad looking. He almost scoffed at his own modest assessment, sure that he would have found her gorgeous at one time in his life. Her cascading platinum locks, her tight, yellow dress hugging her curves, her eyes level with Seth's own – she was everything Kate was not.

_So she's nothing. And Kate..._

Kate was everything. Everything but _his_. And he had to keep it that way, for her.

His eyes had drifted away, unconsciously searching for Kate while he was thinking. When the blonde woman cleared her throat, his eyes snapped back at her, and he made a decision.

"You wanna dance?" he asked her and held his hand out to her. The woman took his hand and smiled, looking very pleased with herself.

"Hell yeah, handsome," she purred and dragged him after him to the dancefloor. It was loud and hot and sweaty, but at least it served as a distraction from Kate. He tried to focus on the girl in front of him. He didn't even know her name, but he didn't particularly care, either. She was hot though, he had eyes to see with. She just didn't do shit for him.

He tried harder, putting his hands on her waist, letting them slide quickly down over her hips before she turned around and grinded against him, her back pressing into his chest and her ass doing the same to his groin. He had his arms around her, his hands on her lower stomach, when he glanced up and saw Kate right in front of them. She wasn't dancing anymore, she just stood there watching them, like she didn't know what to do with herself. Seth felt a pang of guilt, but clenched his jaw and tried to tell himself it was better this way. He locked eyes with Kate, the blonde oblivious to the exhange as she continued to move against him. Seth barely noticed the woman was there, all he could see were those beautiful green eyes staring at him from underneath the strands of red hair that had fallen over her face.

He swallowed hard and went for the killing blow – he lowered his lips to the blonde girl's neck and kissed her there. The woman gasped and pressed herself even harder against him. He let his tongue swipe over her skin before biting her, kissing her again.

He hated every fucking second of it.

When he looked up, he didn't see Kate. He became alarmed when he looked around and couldn't spot her anywhere on the dancefloor, but breathed a sigh of relief when he caught sight of her over by the bar, standing side by side with Richie.

As the song ended, he stopped dancing, ignoring the next tune that came blasting out of the speakers.

The blonde turned around. "You wanna get out of here, maybe go someplace more _quiet_?" she asked and bit her lower lip.

Seth made a waving motion with his hand, gesturing for her to hurry along. "Your work here is done, sweetheart. Go find some other guy to grind on."

The woman's face turned sour and she shoved at his chest. "Asshole," she said before turning on her heel and walking away. Seth shrugged. She was definitely right, but he didn't give two shits about what she thought.

He stalked out of the room, down to the lower floor where there was another bar and a smaller dancefloor. He ordered four shots and downed them all in quick succession, hoping that it would take the edge of the goddamned guilt he was feeling, before heading to the bathroom. Once he was done, he took a deep breath and returned to the upper floor, where he had left his brother and Kate.

But Kate wasn't standing with Richard anymore. Seth felt his blood go cold as he watched her talk and laugh with some guy – some fucking loser in a cheap suit – with a drink in her hand. Probably courtesy of the douchebag. He was standing _way_ too fucking close to his girl, and Seth took a step toward them before remembering that he could make no such claim over her. She wasn't _his._

When the fuckhead dragged her out on the dancefloor, Seth's balled up fists were twitching, but he didn't move. He could get through this. He deserved it, even, after what he had made Kate watch not even twenty minutes earlier.

He wouldn't break under the monster that was screaming at him to rip the guy's hands off of her as they started to move with the music.

He fucking _wouldn't._

And then came the kiss, and Seth couldn't stop himself from launching himself at the guy. He grabbed him by the neck and shoved him off her, ignoring Kate's shocked protests. He punched the guy square in the face, sending him flying to the floor. The people around them gasped, but there wasn't too much of a commotion since the place was packed and nobody outside their little circle could see what was going on.

"What the hell are you doing, Seth?"

He looked up from the floor at Kate, who looked furious.

"You can't just let some random guy you don't even fucking know..." he started, but Kate's eyes went black and she interrupted him.

"Are you _kidding_ me, Seth?" She stared at him for a few moments, incredulous. "You _fucking_ hypocrite." She almost whispered the last words but she was close enough for him to hear, and he felt like she was ripping his heart out when he heard how every syllable she uttered was filled with hurt. "What the hell do you want from me?" she asked.

He didn't know how to answer. What he wanted and what she needed were two different things. As if she could hear what he was thinking, she crossed her arms over her chest and opened her mouth to speak. "I'm sick of this. Sick of you deciding things for me. You _rejected_ me, Seth. I waited for you anyway, like a complete idiot apparently, since you made it clear tonight that you're not interested. You didn't _want_ me, Seth."

He almost laughed at the lunacy of that statement. He _wanted_ her more than he had ever wanted anything in his miserable life.

"That's not true, and you know it," was all he managed to say.

"Then you prove it to me. You prove it right fucking now or I swear to God, I will walk out of here now and I will never come back." She still had her arms crossed over her chest, and her chin stuck out – challenging him, like only she could.

Everyone else disappeared, the music dull in his ears as there was only red hair and green eyes left, his stubborn girl making a demand of him that he knew he was powerless to deny her after she had made that threat. He just couldn't risk it. He _couldn't_ let her leave.

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her against him, and cupped her cheek with one hand while knotting his fingers through her hair with his other. Her eyes became unfocused and she breathed hard as his lips ghosted over hers.

"Get your hands off her!" someone yelled behind him and he felt someone grab him and push him away from Kate, making him stagger and fight to keep his footing.

Seth turned around. "Get _my_ hands off her?" he snarled and jumped the guy, who had apparently chosen the exact moment Seth was going to give in to Kate to recover from his knock-out on the floor. Seth crashed into him and they both tumbled over the sticky floor. Seth landed on top and chaos erupted as he pulled his gun out and put it against the throat of the guy underneath him. The man stilled in terror while people around them started screaming that there was a gun and tried to run in all directions at once.

Richie appeared, dragging Seth off the guy on the floor. "We gotta go, brother," was all he said. Seth was still seeing red, furious for being interrupted when he was finally going to -

"Seth, he's right. Let's go." He calmed down as he heard Kate's voice beside him, her hand tugging at his arm. They made for the side stairwell, which no one else had seemed to notice yet. Richard slammed the door open and the hurried through it, closing it behind them again. They caught their breath for a second, and Kate – still with Seth's arm protectively around her shoulder – looked up at his face. "Almost wish you would have actually shot him," she laughed, still a little out of breath. Seth stared at her in wonder. "Do you have any idea how long I have been waiting for you to kiss me again?" she continued, her voice nothing more than a drawn out whisper.

Seth growled and pushed her against the wall, hard and fast. "I have _some_ notion," he said, voice low and breathy, before he descended on her mouth with his own. She buried her nails in his arms and moaned into his mouth as he slipped his tongue in between her lips.

"Come on, don't be gross," Richie complained and Seth remembered where they were, but couldn't keep a smile off his face as he rested his forehead against Kate's, panting hard from the adrenaline and the kissing. "We need to move, kids," his brother continued, and for once, Seth agreed with him.

He looked Kate in the eyes and pointed his finger to her face. "You. Don't think you're getting away so easily, princess. We'll continue this later," he said, his voice rough as he wanted the continuation sooner rather than later. He groaned when he got a cheeky, crooked smile from her in response, because he could see what that smile was promising.

"Let's get the hell out of dodge," he said, all of a sudden feeling like fire was chasing at his feet.


	7. Chapter 7

Seth, Kate and Richard slipped out of the stairway exit and found themselves in a dark, empty alley right beside the club. Seth kept Kate behind him as he squinted his eyes into the darkness while Richie walked to the end of the building and dipped his head around the corner out toward the street.

"We're clear, for now," he said while walking back to his brother and Kate. "But we have to move, before any of those rednecks comes out screaming. The cops are probably already on their way."

"Go get the car. I'll stay here with Kate," Seth said.

"Nah. I gotta go back in and make sure we didn't get caught on any security footage. This god given gift," he said and pointed at his own face, "is hard to ignore, and we are supposed to be dead, remember?" He grinned and Seth scoffed.

"Well, get to it then, I'm getting Kate out of here. Meet you back at the house."

Richie slipped back inside, and Seth grabbed Kate's hand and dragged her after him. He didn't relax until he was in front of the wheel in the car, which was parked a small distance away from the club.

"How will Richie get back?" Kate asked from where she was sitting in the passenger seat.

Seth shrugged. "He's not exactly a virgin when it comes to stealing cars."

He put the key in the ignition but before he turned it, Kate hit his arm – hard.

"What the fuck?" he yelled and held his hand against the spot where she had hit him.

"Why the hell did you have to pull your gun out at that guy? And then leave Richie to do the dirty work for you." Kate crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him with scepticism.

"What is with the attitude, kid? Ten minutes ago, you were laughing at that moron and told me you wished I would have shot him!"

Kate turned her head away and stared out the window. Seth drummed his fingers against the steering wheel, waiting impatiently for her reply, feeling rather annoyed. Finally, she turned back to look at him and she threw her hands out in front of her.

"I only said that because he ruined the moment!"

"What moment?"

Kate rolled her eyes. " _Our_ moment, you idiot. You were just about to kiss me, remember? You could have just let me ask him to leave me alone and everything would have gone differently. I would have had more time..."

She looked down at her knees.

"More time for what?"

She didn't answer. "Kate..." Her name rolled off his tongue like a warning.

"I liked being there, with you. Well, except for when you were putting your mouth on that bleached blonde bimbo on the dancefloor." She made a disgusted sound and Seth groaned.

"Don't remind me," he muttered.

Kate looked at him again. "Why did you do it?"

"You _know_ why, Kate. Why did you let that fuckhead touch _you_?"

"Oh, come on, Seth. You did it to make me disappointed in you, _I_ did it to make you jealous. And it sure seemed to work."

"You know damn fucking well that it did. You're not supposed to... Ah, fuck. Never mind. Fuck it."

Kate stared at him. "I'm not supposed to what?"

"You're not supposed to let anyone else touch you like this," he said, his voice rough as he caught her wrist in his hand.

She let out the most delicious, breathy sound as she sat frozen in her seat while he slid his fingers over her skin, up along her arm before moving to take a hold of her neck. When he saw how she was unconsciously biting her lower lip, he wasted no time in pulling her to him, the urge to taste her again so infintely overpowering.

She moaned into his mouth as he kissed her and lust spiked through him, over and over as he took from her greedily what she gave him _so_ damn willingly. He angled her so that he could kiss her deeper, with his hand still on her neck while the other traveled down to her breasts. He squeezed, and almost lost his shit when Kate reciprocated and touched him, first his arm, then sliding her hand down his chest before she pressed it against his crotch.

" _Fuck_ , princess, I want you so _fucking_ bad," he murmured against her lips before grabbing both of her hips, hard, and pulling her over to straddle him. It was a tight fit in the driver's seat, but he didn't even register that it was slightly uncomfortable as he watched Kate's little black dress ride up her thighs right before he felt her center press against his cock. He knew she felt the same heady, ravenous desire as he did when she buried her nails in his arms and moaned his name, and he couldn't resist biting her shoulder. She gasped and bucked her hips and he cursed at the friction it created against his hardness.

"I can't stop myself, baby," he whispered between heavy breaths, staring in awe at her beautiful, flushed face.

Kate leaned down, swiped her wet, little tounge over his ear and whispered: "I want you to show me you worst. I _want_ it, Seth."

She shoved her hand down between her legs and rubbed it over his cock, and he moaned hard as her fingers pressed down over his pants and he yanked at her neck, forcing their foreheads together.

"I will give you anything you want, Kate, _anything._ " If she wanted _wild_ , he would give it to her. He would fuck her right there in the car, and then he would drive them back to their hideout, and he would fuck her in every way he could think of how. He would make her come over and over, on every goddamned surface of every fucking room in the house.

His eyes fluttered open and he let loose the worst string of curses he had ever uttered in his life when the blue and red lights of sirens flashed all around them.


	8. Chapter 8

With flashing lights all around them, Seth's hand shot out to the side of the driver's seat and he pulled the lever that made the seat fall back. Kate yelped as they both fell down, Seth on his back and Kate on top of him. He held her tightly against him to keep her down and out of sight from the outside.

Eventually, the lights became distant until they disappeared completely, but they could still hear the sirens blaring some distance away – probably outside the club.

Seth looked at Kate, her face only inches away from his. Her eyes were big as she breathed: "Richie."

Seth nodded, mentally sharing her concern, and sat them both back up and Kate scooted back into the passenger seat. He was already reaching for his phone when it vibrated and he swiped the answer button.

"Richard. You alright?"

" _Made it out just in time, bro. You? Is Kate safe?"_

"We're fine, just dodged the fuckers. Should we wait for you?"

" _Nah, your way is too hot right now. I'll double back on another route, but I'll lay low for a while somewhere else before I go back to the house, just in case someone is on my tail. I'm kinda hoping they are, I need a snack anyway."_ He snickered and Seth rolled his eyes. _"See you at dawn."_

Seth put his phone back in his pocket and started the engine of the car.

"Is he okay?" Kate asked.

Seth pulled the car out onto the road. "He'll be fine. We're going home, he'll meet us there later."

"So... does that mean...? I mean, I'm so glad Richard is safe and all, but -"

"Yeah, princess. We got the house to ourselves all night." He glanced over at her and put the hand that wasn't on the steering wheel on her thigh. He _tried_ not to think of all the dirty things he was going to do to her but failed miserably when she put her hand over his and slid it between her legs, up and up -

She shifted toward him, her head falling against his shoulder, and she moaned lightly when his fingers brushed over the black lace covering her center.

"I'm still so wet for you," she whispered, her breath hot on his ear, and he groaned with frustration, his foot pressing the gas pedal down even harder.

"Still want me to show you my worst?" he said, his voice dark.

"Oh, _yes_ ," she said and gave him a cheeky, little smile before she touched his leg and then pressed her hand against his crotch.

" _Fuck_ ," he mumbled and she let out a delightful little laugh. "You know I'm going to make you sin in the worst of ways, baby? You're going to be praying for God's forgiveness after for being such a bad girl."

"The only thing I'm going to be praying for is _more_ , Seth Gecko. But not to God. I will be begging _you_ for it."

They drove the rest of the way in silence. Seth had nothing more to say, only action would be good enough after her little confession, and Kate was busy touching him in ways no good, little church girl would ever do.

He didn't bother parking the car in the right spot, but pulled up right outside the door to the house. He jumped out of the car and slammed the door behind him, already halfway to the passenger side of the car to pull Kate out of it when she met him, apparently every bit as much in a rush as him. He grabbed her neck and pulled her in for a hard kiss, his tongue slipping into her mouth while he pressed her against the front of the car. She leaned against it and wrapped her legs around him, and he lifted her up and carried her over to the door, kissing her all the way there. He slammed her back into the door and she moaned hard at the contact. He kissed his way down her jaw and licked and bit into the skin of her throat.

"God, do it _harder,_ Seth," she breathed and fisted her hands into his shirt. He was already hard before, but hearing how she liked it rough – his sweet, little girl – made it ten times more urgent. He wanted to slide into her tight, wet cunt so bad, and he held her ass with one hand while yanking her dress up with the other, slipping his fingers inside the lace. A string of curses flew out of his mouth when he stroked her wet slit, coating himself in her slickness.

"Please, please, please, Seth, take me inside and fuck me already," Kate moaned, and Seth wasn't one to deny her her request. He let her go and fished the key out of his pocket, making quick work of opening the door despite his hands almost shaking in anticipation. He threw the key onto the floor and took her hand and pulled her in, slamming the door behind them. She was on him again in less than a second, kissing him like crazy again.

He lifted her up and they crashed against the wall, knocking over a table and a vase which shattered into a thousand pieces. Neither of them cared.

"You are so goddamned hot, princess," he said in between kisses. "I'm going to fuck you so hard." He yanked her panties down, letting them fall to her feet, and teased her with his hand again. "So – fucking – hard," he growled and then slid a finger inside of her.

"Oh, _God_ , Seth, don't stop," she moaned, her hips bucking against him while he slipped another finger into her.

"You're so fucking tight baby... How is my cock gonna fit into this tight, little pussy, huh?"

"If you stop, I will never forgive you," she said, her breathing harsh and mixed with delicious, little moans. Suddenly, she grabbed his chin and forced his eyes on hers. "I want you to _wreck_ me, Seth. Don't – ahh – don't fucking stop."

He was so hard for her, _aching_ for her, and what she wanted – she would get.

"I'll fuck you till you scream my name, sweetheart." He nipped and bit lightly into her ear before whispering: "And then I'll do it again and again till you can't even walk straight afterwards."


	9. Chapter 9

Seth was a man of his word – at least when it came to Kate. He had promised to fuck her until she screamed his name – and, oh – he intended to _deliver_.

He had no idea how he even found his way to the bedroom – having her in his arms, with her legs wrapped around him, was _slightly_ distracting.

They tumbled onto the bed, kissing and touching, and Kate let out the most delightful laugh as he ran his hand up the side of her stomach. He stopped kissing her and smiled at her.

"You ticklish, princess?"

She stuck her tongue out at him in response, and he mumbled "brat" before renewing his assault on her, determined to make her laugh more.

She did, uncontrollably, and it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. He stopped what he was doing when an overwhelming sense of affection for her hit him, and he couldn't do anything but stare at her. Finally seeing her happy – it was almost too much.

"Seth?" Kate looked worried. "Are you okay? You... You're not changing your mind again, are you?"

Seth was taken aback by the small tremble in her voice, and cursed himself for ever hesitating, for making her doubt him.

"Never," he mumbled, and kissed her again. It was slow at first. He tried to show her what she meant to him, but it quickly turned heated and desperate. He just _needed_ her so much, and judging by the urgency of her movements, she felt the same for him.

He managed to wiggle out of his clothes during the blur of kissing her and removing her dress, too, their hands all over each other. His blood sang when he looked down at her, only her black lace bra and panties keeping him from claiming her completely.

He made quick work of those last obstacles and growled appreciatively at her while grabbing her ankles and pulling her toward him swiftly, making her yelp and giggle while he grinned at her.

"You're so fucking beautiful when you're happy," he said, settling between her legs while kissing her again. He pulled his face away and looked her in the eyes. "You ready?"

She just nodded and bit her lip, and with one, swift move, he was inside of her. He went slowly at first, but as he heard her breathing speed up, turning into moans, he picked up his pace.

She was so tight and wet, and her fingers were wrapped around the muscles of his arms, tightening against his flesh deliciously hard when he hit her _just_ right.

He looked down at them, at _her_ , intent on memorizing every expression she made while he had her, every curve of her face, the way her lips moved when he made her moan his name, how she squirmed and tightened around him when he lowered his pace – drawing out her pleasure. The way her eyes closed and then opened again, like she couldn't stop herself from looking at him.

When she whispered that she was close, he was convinced that he had finally found El Rey.

* * *

He didn't sleep for more than an hour or two at a time before waking up and feeling her next to him, making falling back asleep impossible. He still couldn't really believe it – that she was his and that she seemed _happy –_ and it was, of course, completely impossible to keep his hands off her. He had her at least four or five more times that night, and she ended up moaning his name every time.

When he woke up in the morning, the sunlight was pouring in through the window, hitting Kate's face while she kept on sleeping. He layed there and looked at her, thinking she looked like an angel right up until the moment she turned her head around, half buried in the pillow, and started snoring with her mouth slightly open. Seth tried to stifle his laughter but failed miserably. Kate opened one eye and peered up at him.

"What's so funny, Gecko?"

"Nothing," he said, unable to keep a wide smile from his face. "You're really quite adorable when you're snoring like a man."

"Did not!" she said and hit him with one of the pillows.

"Hey, hey!" he protested.

She sat up in bed, the covers wrapped around her chest. "I'm deeply offended, you know. I don't _snore_."

"You do too," he grinned.

"Well, _if_ I do, I do it like a lady."

"You _snore_ like a lady?"

She stuck her chin up in the air and nodded. "Like a _fancy_ lady." She stared at him for a few seconds before she burst out laughing, and he pulled her against him and kissed her, although it was a little difficult since he was smiling like an idiot and she was still laughing.

He slid his hands over her bare shoulders. "Mhm, you look good enough to eat, you know," he said and nipped the skin of her neck.

"Speaking of eating, I'm starving," she said.

"Yeah, staying up half the night fucking will do that to you."

"Oh God, don't look so pleased with yourself, Seth," she said and rolled her eyes.

"I know I made you come like five times, baby girl, but you don't have to call me God just beacause of that."

She hit him with the pillow again. "Asshole," she murmured, but couldn't keep the corner of her mouth from twitching up in a smile.

"Would an asshole get out of bed this early to make his girl breakfast, huh?" Seth said and slipped out from under the covers, pulling his boxers on.

Kate got out too, and picked up his shirt from the floor. "So I'm your girl now, hmm?" she said and smiled while she buttoned up.

"I said I would take care of you, didn't I? Plus, you look so fucking hot in my shirt, can't let anyone else touch that, no, no, no."

"No?" She raised her eyebrow at him playfully and he pulled her against him, resting his hands on her lower back.

"No fucking way. You're Seth Gecko's woman now. Anyone so much as looks at you the wrong way, I'll kill 'em."

"You know I used to think that you protecting me was so annyoing. Now I find it... kind of hot."

She looked so damned cheeky when she smiled at him that he couldn't stop himself from kissing her. It took all but two seconds before his tongue slipped into her mouth and he could feel himself grow hard when she pressed against him, and when she moaned into his mouth, he hurried to break it off and took two steps back, his hands surrendering up into the air.

"Noooo, no, no, I promised you breakfast!"

_Fuck, she looks SO..._

He closed his eyes. "I'm not looking at you! I'm leaving now, straight for the kitchen." He turned around, his eyes still closed, and moved. Kate burst out laughing when he hit the door frame with his face.

"That hurt, you know," he mumbled and walked out the door with his hand against his nose, eyes open this time.

He made his way into the kitchen and turned the stove on. While waiting for the pan to get hot, he walked over to Richie's room and was relieved to find him sleeping in his bed. He closed the door carefully behind him again and set about making Kate the food he had promised her.

Ten minutes later, she was standing in front of him shaking her head. "You managed to burn _all_ of it?"

He could see that she had a hard time keeping a grin off her face. He threw the pan with its less than appetizing contents into the sink and pulled her to him. "I'll have to make it up to you, I guess," he said and lifted her up on the counter. He kissed her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He groaned when he felt how wet she was against him.

"No underwear?" he mumbled while kissing his way down her neck.

"Why would I need that when all I want for you to do is fuck me again?"

Seth moaned, her words and her _hands_ making him so hard, and desperate to be inside of her again. He pulled down his boxers and grabbed her ass, pushing himself into her, his vision blurring around the edges as he felt her tightness sqeeze his cock, coating it with her slickness.

He fucked her hard and fast, making the counter feel like it was shaking even though it was solid marble.

"Oh, God, do it even harder, Seth, fuck me... Yes, _please_..." she whimpered, urging him on. Hearing her begging for it almost drove him over the edge but he would be damned if she didn't come before him. He shoved his hand down between her legs and pressed his fingers against her clit, rubbing and caressing it while he picked up his pace even more, fucking her just as hard as she asked him to. She finally came around him, her fingernails digging into his back while she tried to be quiet about it and failing, Seth's name spilling over her lips over and over.

He thanked God inside his head, knowing he wouldn't have been able to hold himself off for much longer, and cursed out loud as he came inside of her.

He stood there with his head resting on her shoulders, panting, for a few moments, before Kate slipped off the counter.

"I'm going to take a shower, and when I come back, I'm gonna show you how to _actually_ cook breakfast." She kissed him and sauntered over to the bathroom.

Seth opened the fridge and downed a whole bottle of water and let the cold air cool him down a little. He had just pulled his underwear back on and stood leaning with his hands against the counter when Richie came into the room.

"First of all: Good job, little brother. Second, I'm not eating off of that," Richie said and pointed toward the counter top, "until you have thoroughly disinfected the shit out of it. Third: I've got us a new target. You up for it?"

Seth ignored everything his brother said except for the last part. "Hell yeah. How did you have time to -"

"It was a long night, hiding from the cops. Had to visit some shady places. Caught a whiff of something that could be useful."

"Nothing... unnatural, is it?"

Richie rolled his eyes. "No, Seth. Just good old fashioned money. A bank, actually."

"Seriously, you guys, a bank robbery?" Her sweet, little voice sounded skeptical, but when Seth turned around and looked at her, Kate smiled and said: "Cool. I'm in."


End file.
